Timothy (Total Drama Stardom)
'''Timothy ''(The Health Nut)' is a contestant in Total Drama Stardom. He is on The Studded Stars, and is currently still competing. Coverage Timothy was raised being taught that you can never be too clean, or healthy. He has a bottle of hand sanitizer attached to his belt, along with disinfectant, tissues, and band-aids. He tends to be anti-social due to the many germs and diseases he may come in contact with. He has an extremely overprotective mother, who was going to make him a "bubble boy", but Timothy's father convinced her otherwise. Total Drama Stardom In ''New Season, Newf Kids, Timothy was introduced third, after getting shoved out of his house by his overprotective parents. He hastily disinfected himself after Brendon hugged him. He noticed Angie wipe her hands on Caitlin's back, and repeatedly sprayed Caitlin's back with disinfectant. He was chased back into the RV seconds later. Much later, when Ivy boarded the RV, he slowly inched away from her. After Angie bluntly explained to Ivy what was wrong, Caitlin continued driving before Ivy could utter another word. Later, during the challenge, Timothy passed the first round with ease. However, in the second round, he was having trouble with the dirty oysters. He ended up getting eliminated from the challenge that round, and was sent back to the RV. At the end of the episode, then the teams were being chosen, he was the fourth person selected to be on the Studded Stars. During I Spy With My Little Ally..., Timothy had no lines until the beginning of the challenge, where his team was pressuring him into talking to a local. However, he refused, in fear of coming in contact with bacteria. He then pointed out that it was a reward challenge, and that he wasn't willing to give up his title as a "bacteria virgin". Although, after a long walk, the Studded Stars found the factory, and Timothy frowned at the sight of maple syrup. The Credit Cards accidentally got maple syrup in Timothy's hair, causing him to run in circles and panic until the end of the episode. In Spin Cycle, Timothy, again, had no lines until the challenge. He immediately jumped off, claiming that he was getting a headache. He panicked as Angie threw up on herself, getting an anti-bacterial towel. As he walked back outside the RV, he saw that Luke had also thrown up, and frustratedly returned to get another towel. The Studded Stars lost the challenge, and at the Rest Stop Ceremony, Timothy was the only member to not receive a candy bar. He gasped at his elimination, but then Caitlin revealed that it was truly a reward challenge. Timothy was safe, and the others were annoyed. In Bosom Cream Pie, Timothy continued his trend of staying silent until the challenge, where he shrugged at Valerie's decision to turn up the oven temperature. He again, remained silent, until the Rest Stop Ceremony. He received the third candy bar, but dodged it. He showed no emotion towards Amanda's elimination. In New York Dorks, Timothy is less than excited to be in the city, after being flipped off by a local. He drives the train with Ivy. At Yankee Stadium, he fails to hit the ball, and gets repeatedly hit in the groin by his teammates. His team wins immunity. He is briefly featured in the aftermath, when a Truth or Dare mini-clip is shown. He is also featured in the That's Gonna Leave a Mark segment. In All's Fair in Love and the Shore, Timothy is immediately terrified, refusing to participate in a majority of the challenges. Eventually, he is forced to participate in the hair-styling challenge. Valerie styles his hair similarly to Alejandro's, from the previous season. His team loses the challenge, although, there was no elimination. In Cam-pain Managers, Timothy is skeptical to interact with the college students. His skepticism proves to be correct when he accidentally offends someone, and the two end up fighting. Valerie approaches Timothy and scolds him for being less social than the rest of his team. His team, though, ends up winning the challenge, much to his surprise. In An Inside Scoop, Timothy is assigned to get secrets from Brendon. Before the challenge even begins, he unintentionally insults Valerie, causing her to chase him. He had finished making a batch of cookies, and while he was in the kitchen, he and Valerie get into a catfight. When he is called to reveal his inside information, he ends up having nothing, and bluntly declares Brendon as "dirty." His team loses the challenge, and he is less than thrilled to have Brian return on his team. At elimination, he gets the third candy bar, and has no response to Niko's elimination. In Child's Play, Timothy is strangely silent, except for when Luke finds him hiding underneath the sink. His team wins the challenge. In Life's a Peach, Timothy is forced into a long-term alliance with Ivy. He frowns upon his team's assigned ingredient - sugar. Timothy brings up the idea of dipping sliced peaches into melted sugar. Their team is safe from elimination. In Flowriders, Timothy refuses to sit beside a sweaty Brian. His team unanimously suggests that he sits out of the challenge. His team wins, saving him from elimination. In Twists of Fate, Timothy refuses to participate in the house-building challenge, much to Ivy's annoyance. Timothy and Ivy later get into an argument after Timothy forgets to inform his team about the construction supply store across the street. His team, however, is safe from elimination that night. In A Diamond an Almost Dozen, Timothy talks about how he hadn't slept last night in fear of the dirty floors. He nervously sprays the cave with disinfectant. Later on, he ends up saving his entire team from a horrible quicksand incident. In the latter portion of the challenge, Brian pushes Timothy too far over his obsession with cleanliness, and he snaps. Curmi manages to calm him down, and Timothy apologizes and decides to reform his ways. Ivy has her doubts about him, and she and Valerie get into a heated argument. The team conveniently loses that challenge. Timothy receives the first candy bar, and is shocked to see Valerie get eliminated. In The Wizards of Oz, Timothy has a conversation with Brandon about the females on the show, and he admits to being attracted to one of them. The merge proves to do nothing, as Timothy ends up sticking with Ivy, Brian, Angie, and Sydney for the challenge. Timothy is assigned the part of the Cowardly Lion. Timothy accidentally calls Angie, who was playing Dorothy, 'Alice,' a major mistake. That factored into his group's loss. Timothy wound up getting the third candy bar, and contributed a vote to Brian's elimination. Trivia *Timothy was the fifth character I had made up for Total Drama Stardom, after Luke, Mitchell, Amanda, and Brian. *His design is based off of my friend Dustin, however, his physical features were mostly taken from Trent and Ezekiel. *He has received one candy bar, despite attending two Rest Stop Ceremonies. Category:Total Drama Stardom Category:Total Drama Lab Rats